thomas_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Die große Entdeckung
Die große Entdeckung (The Great Discovery) ist ein extralanges Thomas & seine Freunde Special. Es erschien am 09.09.2008 in Amerika, am 06.10.2008 in England und am 16.10.2009 in Deutschland. Handlung Die Eisenbahn bereitet sich auf den Sodor-Tag vor und Thomas und James veranstalten ein Rennen zum Kai, um eine besondere Aufgabe von Mr. Percival zu bekommen. Thomas gewinnt und wird in die Berge geschickt, um mit Duncan Holz zu sammeln. Nachdem Thomas ihn neckt, erzählt Duncan Thomas, dass er, indem er ihn auf einer alten, stillgelegten Strecke fährt, schneller zum Kai zurück käme als geplant. Nach Vermeidung einer alten, zusammenbrechenden Brücke nimmt Thomas einen anderen Weg. Er biegt an der Abzweigung in die andere Richtung ab und erreicht eine verlassene Stadt. Die Nachricht von Thomas' Entdeckung verbreitet sich wie ein Lauffeuer und erreicht schließlich den dicken Kontrolleuer. Der sagt Thomas, dass es sich bei der Stadt um Great Waterton, die größte Stadt auf Sodor als die ersten Dampfmaschinen auf die Insel kamen, handelt. Der dicke Kontrolleur entschied, dass die Wiederherstellung der legendären verlorenen Stadt perfekt für den Sodor-Tag wäre und ruft den Bautrupp von Miss Jenny. Thomas bekommt den Auftrag, die Arbeiten in Great Waterton zu leiten, wärend eine neue Rangierlokomotive namens Stanley seine Regulären Aufgaben übernehmen soll. Alle Dampfloks versammelten sich im Hafen, um Stanley zu begrüßen. Er macht guten Job und hat auch Spaß, aber als Thomas sah wie Stanley seine Arbeit machte und sich mit seinen Freunden anfreundete, wurde er eifersüchtig. Thomas wurde richtig wütend, als Stanley seinen Platz im Lokschuppen in Tidmouth einnimt. Um zu zeigen dass er besser war als Stanley, versuchte Thomas besonders nützlich zu sein. Jedoch passte er einmal nicht auf und hatte einen Unfall. Der Schaden war so groß, dass er in die Werkstatt musste und Stanley nun die Arbeiten leiten würde. Als er wieder bereit war, weiterzuarbeiten, sollte Thomas einen Güterzug für Stanley zusammenstellen. Sein Plan war Stanley einen sehr langen Zug zu geben, damit die anderen sehen würden, dass er doch nicht so stark war. Sein Plan schlug allerdings fehl, denn als Stanley den Berg erreichte brach die Kupplung und der Zug raste den Berg hununter, auf ein Abstellgleis, in den neuen Turm, der dann einstürzte. Der dicke Kontrolleur erklärt, dass die Stadt jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht rechtzeitig zum Sodor-Tag wieder aufgebaut war und Thomas wird dafür verantwortlich gemacht. Stanley jedoch erkennt, dass Thomas lediglich seine Freunde vermisst und will die Dinge richtig einstellen. In dieser Nacht entscheidet Thomas, den Schutt in den Wagen weg zu räumen. Er ist fast fertig, als er zufällig einen Güterwagen in ein altes Bergwerk stößt. Nach einer wilden Verfolgungsjagt kommt Thomas im Bergwerk irgendwann vom Gleis ab und landet auf einem hölzerndem Floß im Wasser. Den Loks fällt schon sehr bald auf, dass Thomas fehlt und beginnen, sich sorgen zu machen. Thomas treibt währenddessen weiter im Wasser bis er irgentwann aus der Mine herrausgeschleudert wird und irgendwo im Nirgendwo landet. Stanley beschließt, sich auf die Suche nach Thomas zu machen. Er suchte in den Bergen und Pfiff sehr laut, so laut dass Thomas den Pfiff höhren konnte und mit dem letzten bisschen Dampf das er noch hatte Pfiff er so laut es irgentwie ging. Stanley höhrte den Pfiff und fand Thomas, wie er Neben dem Gleis in feuchter Erde steckte. Thomas war sehr schwer, da seine Feuerbox voller Wasser war und Stanly schaffte es zwar ihn zurück auf das Gleis zu setzen, ließ sich dabei aber ein Ventil plazen. Also gab er Thomas seine trockene Kohle und Thomas schob Stanley zurück nach Great Waterton. Das Standrohr wird wieder aufgebaut, Abschluss der Restaurierung. Als Zeichen der Freundschaft, bietet Thomas Stanley seinen letzten Job an - Den Bürgermeister zu den Feierlichkeiten in Great Waterton zu bringen. Die Lokomotiven sammelten sich in der Stadt für die Feier und Thomas erkennt, wie wichtig seine Freunde sind. Charaktere * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Harvey * Emily * Arthur * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Duncan * Freddie * Big Mac * Jack * Alfie * Madge * Harold * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Miss Jenny * Mr. Percival * Bill und Ben (Reden nicht) * Molly (Redet nicht) * Mavis (Redet nicht) * Salty (Redet nicht) * Annie und Clarabel (Reden nicht) * Rocky (Redet nicht) * Terence (Redet nicht) * Bertie (Redet nicht) * Trevor (Redet nicht) * Max und Monty (Reden nicht) * Oliver (Bagger) (Redet nicht) * Ned (Redet nicht) * Jeremy (Redet nicht) * Sodor Blasskapelle (Redet nicht) * Der Bürgermeister von Sodor (Redet nicht) * Rosie (Nebenrolle) * Mief (Nebenrolle) * Diesel (Nebenrolle) * 'Arry und Bert (Nebenrolle) * Diesel 10 (Nebenrolle) * Dennis (Nebenrolle) * Peter Sam (Nebenrolle) * Rusty (Nebenrolle) * George (Nebenrolle) * Butch (Nebenrolle) * Elizabeth (Nebenrolle) * Buster (Nebenrolle) * Stephen Hatt (Nebenrolle) * Bridget Hatt (Nebenrolle) * Jem Cole (Nebenrolle) * Die Imbissfrau (Nebenrolle) * Cyril der Nebelmann (Nebenrolle) * Lord Callan (Nebenrolle) * Die Geschichtenerzählerin (Nebenrolle) * Kuffy der Clown (Nebenrolle) * Henrietta (Im Musik-Video) * Kelly (Im Musik-Video) Neue Charaktere * Stanley Orte * Great Waterton * Kellaby * Der Verladebahnhof * Hafen von Brendam * Sodor Schiff-Firma * Rangierbahnhof * Rolling River-Brücke * Dorfplatz * Sodor-Flughafen * Die Windmühle * Gordons Berg * Knapford * Wellsworth * Maithwaite * Steinbruch von Ffarquhar * Dingley Hall * Great Waterton-Schuppen * Lokschuppen in Tidmouth * Abzweigung von Kirk Ronan * Morgan's Mine * Das Depot * Henrys Tunnel * Stepneys Nebenstrecke Trivia * Modelle von Big Mickey und Vienna aus TUGS sind zu sehen. * Es war das letzte Special einiger Sachen: ** Die letzte Thomas und seine Freunde Produktion die komplett mit Modelleisenbahnen gedreht wurde; Mit Staffel 12 wurden die Gesichter der Loks animiert. ** Das letzte Special mit Songs von Ed Welch. ** Das letzte Special, das gefilmt wurde. ** Bis König der Schienen das letzte Special, das im britischen und amerikanischen den gleichen Erzähler hatte. ** Die letzte Thomas und seine Freunde-Produktion, die in Shepperton Studios gefilmt wurde. * Es war auch das erste Special einiger Sachen: ** Das erste Special geschrieben von Sharon Miller. ** Der erste US DVD Release von Lionsgate. ** Das erste Special, das digital in High definition gefilmt wurde. * Es war auch das einzige Mal einiger Sachen: ** Jamie Thomasons einziges Special als englischer Dialogregisseur. ** Pierce Brosnans einziges Special als Erzähler (Englisch). ** Das einzige Special, in dem Diesel 10 vorkommt, aber nicht spricht. * Es war auch der letzte Auftritt/die letzte Sprechrolle einiger Charaktere: ** Das letzte mal, dass Bill und Ben zusammen zu sehen sind bis zur Episode Percys Glückstag aus Staffel 17. ** Harveys letzte Sprechrolle bis zur Staffel 17 Episode Harveys erste Lieferung. ** Arthurs und Miss Jennys bis Heute letzte Sprechrollen. ** Alfies letzte Sprechrolle bis Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz. ** Das letzte Mal, dass Max und Monty zusammen zu sehen sind bis Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz. Olivers letzter Auftritt bis Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz. * Molly, Elizabeth, Madge, George, Dennis, Ned, Kelly und Busters bis heute letzter Auftritt. * Archivmaterial aus einigen Episoden der elften Staffel wird benutzt. * In der Szene, in der Stanley Thomas zurück auf das Gleis zieht, wurde eine dritte Schiene verwendet, um Thomas zurück auf die Schienen zu bekommen. Diese wurde unter dem ganzen Gras verdeckt. Fehler * Wenn Stanley Thomas zurück auf das Gleis zieht, sieht man ganz klar die Weiche, die auf das Gleis führt, das benutzt wurde, um Thomas auf die Schienen zu bekommen. Außerdem sieht man einen Faden, der Stanley zieht. Waren * Take Along Stanley * Take Along Thomas mit Morgans Mine Wagen * Take Along Working Hard Gift Set * Take Along Great Waterton Grand Opening 4 Pack * Take Along Morgans Mine Set * Take Along Great Waterton Fold and Go Set * Take Along Great Waterton Expansion Pack * Wooden Railway Stanley * Wooden Railway Matsch bedeckter Thomas * Wooden Railway Morgans Mine * Wooden Railway Sodor Tag Thomas und Stanley * Wooden Railway A Race to the Wharf Set * Wooden Railway Die große Endeckung Set * Trackmaster Stanley * Trackmaster Thomas at Action Canyon * Trackmaster Thomas at Morgans Mine * Hornby Thomas and the Great Discovery Set * Hornby Great Waterton Station * Hornby Great Waterton Butchers * Hornby Great Waterton Post Office * Hornby Great Waterton Blacksmiths * Hornby Great Waterton Footbridge * Hornby Great Waterton Ben's Books * Hornby Great Waterton Ed's Garage * Hornby Great Waterton Station Platform * Hornby Stanleys Schuppen * LEGO Stanley at Great Waterton * LEGO Thomas at Morgan's Mine * LEGO James Celebrates Sodor Day * Capsule Plarail Stanley en:The Great Discovery es:El Gran Descubrimiento he:התגלית הגדולה ja:トーマスをすくえ!! ミステリーマウンテン pl:Wielkie Odkrycie ru:Великое открытие Kategorie:Specials Kategorie:DVDs Kategorie:Deutsche Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Englische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Amerikanische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Australische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Niederländische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Taiwanische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Chinesische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Schwedische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Norwegische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Finnische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Italienische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Malaysische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Dänische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Polnische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Japanische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Südafrikanische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Kanadische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Griechische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Brasilianische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Ungarnische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Koreanische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Thailändische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Digital Video